M'alesi
“I have seen the rise and fall of many peoples, and yet the civilizations of M’Alesi continue to impress me with their resolution. Throughout the rises and falls of others, they have maintained a steady growth and powerful presence in the world. I can only imagine what the kingdoms that grow from it can turn into.” ''-Sarn Haust, Famous Explorer'' Geography/Environment M’alesi can best be described as a land of thriving culture. The continent houses a variety of interesting lands and places for adventurers to explore. From the marshes and wetlands in the West to the massive mountains and forests to the East, the land has no shortage of diverse biomes. Many rivers flow through the continent, providing life and nourishment to the soil and land. The many mountains allow for rich minerals to be mined from the depths, attracting the likes of many dwarfs from across the world. As such, M’alesi is quite popular in terms of farming and prospecting.. It is said that strong and unique monsters roam these lands, and that this was the birthing place of the Dragons which the world has come to know and fear. Aside from the Masters of the Sky, this land holds an impressive host of creatures and beings. The rich diversity of creatures and biomes will never cease to attract adventurers, and so this place is a hotspot for rookie adventurers to begin their journeys. In terms of population, it also holds the most civilized people in the entire world, with natural borders providing much land for the kingdoms which have settled here. In fact, these kingdoms are established to be some of the oldest in the world currently. It is no wonder then, that M’Alesi is considered the land of thriving culture. It has much to offer for the brave and adventurous. Culture Although many civilizations have bit the dust over the course of history, the few that reside within M’Alesi have found their endeavors to reward great fruits. With such a hospitable land for the taking, many people found themselves forming clans to roam the continent and settle it following the Calamity. Some of these people would eventually come together to form the most widely known Kingdom in the world of Samirkan, of which is known as Lylrue. The people of these lands tend to owe their allegiance to the kingdom of which they live in, and so these massive kingdoms hold much power over world politics and local living. The lifestyle of the people may change depending on the nation they are born into, but overall these lands host massive and powerful armies with rich economies to back them. The ruling style of the kingdoms tend to flipflop between monarchies and oligarchies, with the occasional dictatorship or democracy appearing throughout time. Regardless of this, many people still come to live in this land because it has much to offer. The land has spread its influences and culture all over the world, so it is no surprise that many people take up famous M’Alesi sayings. Afterall, many consider this land to be the ‘Mother of all Civilizations.’ Features M’alesi is a prime example of fertile land. With a vast number of almost every resource, the first people to settle there had an easy life. But M’alesi is as numerable in challenges as it is in chances. Due to its higher-than-average total population, M’alesi has the second highest number of bandit clans. With plenty of wild game, wolves, bears, and mountain lions are as plentiful as the birds and other game animals. Living as a soldier, hunter, or bounty hunter in M’alesi is believed to be the easiest way of gaining money. However, even living outside of the kingdoms that are speckled over the continent is extremely difficult, but those who manage are said to be happier than those living in the kingdoms. Many would argue this, however.Category:Continents Category:Lore